Spike Taylor
Spike Taylor is the husband of Aki Taylor and Max Taylor's father. He is also a palientologist and a member of the D-Team. He is good friends and colleagues with Dr. Owen. History In his younger days, Spike and Aki fell in love on a ferris wheel in an old amusement park, where Spike asked Aki to marry him. They later had a son, Max, and Spike's colleague Dr. Owen sent his adoptive son Rex to live with them so he would always have a family around him. Spike knew almost everything about Dinosaurs until Max, Rex and their friend Zoe showed him the Dinosaur cards they had found. He decided to make sure it was hidden from people so no pandemonium was made, though he did tell his assistant Reese and Dr. Owen. He encountered Terry and tried to snare him, but was beat, so he gave Max his Dino Holder to defeat him, only for the Alpha Gang to claim him. Later, Dr. Owen revealed he had found a Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus in Canada and decided to send them to Spike. Later, they learned a Spinosaurus was on the loose in Egypt and had to get there. They tried to teleport, but Spike was dismayed to find that only those with a Stone and dinosaur could be teleported. He always wanted a dinosaur. He almost had Tank, but Terry blocked him and even if he had gotten Tank, he wouldn't have been able to use him since Ursula had found the Earth Stone already. Dr. Taylor later completely forgot his anniversary with Aki in favour of Dino Holder upgrades. Zoe tricked him into going back to the amusement park, which had just reopened as Dinosaur Land. When he saw the ferris wheel, he remembered just when the Alpha Gang showed up, revealing the dinosaurs in the park to be real ones. Spike took Aki on a little chibi ride while the kids returned the dinosaurs to their cards by removing Control Devices. He then took her on the ferris wheel again. Later when Reese repaired the android and turned his head right side up, which made Jonathan start to regain his memories. Dr. Owen then called saying that Alpha Droids were digging up fossil excavation sites all over the world when Rod and Laura showed up at Dr. Drake's. Jonathan then stole their ship and headed off to Zeta Point, on a mission to get his data back. When they returned, Jonathan explained how Rex's parents had worked with Dr. Z and Seth to turn real dinosaurs into cards and then they were forced off their own time machine, leaving Rex, who was still just a baby, flying through space. The Alpha Gang then showed up just as Seth unleashed his Black Tyrannosaurus on Sanjō city, overwhelming them. He then threatened Zoe and forced them to surrender the Stones. They then all went on the same ship to the Backlander, but were caught by the Alpha Droids. Jonathan and Helga got them out and Dr. Taylor reclaimed the Dino Holders and Alpha Scanners, so they could capture Saurophaganax. They then fled from Black T-Rex with Max and Jonathan disabling the copied Stones while they lured Black T-Rex onto the loading dock. During the fight with Black T-Rex, Pachycephalosaurus threw Dr. Z off the time machine, allowing Dr. Taylor to claim his Alpha Scanner and command Terry and Saurophaganax to beat Black T-Rex. They then saved Max and Chomp from being pulled into the time vortex and placed the original Stones into the console to keep it from exploding. Rex's parents then returned and they took them away, only for the Spectral Space Pirates to force them back. Dr. Taylor and Aki brought the Ancients to tea and lemonade in their house with the Drakes when Gavro showed up and carried off their house, time napping the D-Team's parents. In Ancient Tokyo, Dr. Taylor dug a tunnel to the dinosaur cages with Dr. Drake's way of getting out before. They released the dinosaurs from the cages so they escaped the Gel Jarks onto Ancient Persia, but the Jarks recaptured them. They were later almost traded back to the D-Team for the six Cosmos Stones in their possession, but Spike sent a paper aeroplane with their favourite recipes on it, then made Jonathan close the hatch and abandon them. Later, during the battle with Spectre, they were able to escape to the bridge where they were reunited with the kids before Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. They then celebrated on another island created by the Backlander's camouflage system before saying goodbye to Rex and the Alpha Gang. Dinosaurs Dr. Taylor has not owned any dinosaur or Stone, but keeps all the extra cards for the D-Team and used the following with Dr. Z's Alpha Scanner. *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Saurophaganax Category:Characters Category:D-Team